Someone to Lean On
by Narya's Bane
Summary: All Cullen needed was proof it could work, that what the Chantry said about lyrium was false. Or so he thought. The truth was much more complicated. With Cassandra always off with the Inquisitor in the field and his official second in command stationed elsewhere, someone had to make sure the day-to-day got done. If she also happened to make him braver around Lady Trevelyan...
1. Chapter 1

The following is an attempt to resolve a question that I couldn't ignore when I played Inquisition again. Characters you recognize are Bioware's; Jade and Vin are mine. (If you've read my stories you may recognize them from a deleted story I began; this turned out a better starting point and more interesting...)

\- End A/N -

Cullen didn't pay much attention to the duo that rode slowly into Haven. There were far too many things needing to be done, and this was just another couple of people entering the Inquisition's home. He wouldn't have registered them at all if the cloak the woman wrapped around her shoulders hadn't fallen to reveal a tattoo on her upper shoulder. Her companion pulled it up quickly, but Cullen had already recognized the Templar mark and made a note to seek her out after the day's training. Since the mages had come to Haven it was rare to see a member of the Order, but those who did should feel welcome and provided for.

He found her that evening laying down on a bedroll under a tree, an empty one beside her, turning a chess piece over in one hand. The Circle Tower. Cullen approached, crouching beside her and watching a moment as she twirled the piece, oblivious to his arrival.

"Do you play?" he finally asked, causing her to drop the piece.

Now he got a closer look, he could see she was young- probably eighteen, twenty at the oldest. Most would have argued she was somewhat plain, with blonde hair that must appear perpetually dirty cut to just kiss the edge of her ears, and blue eyes that were overly brilliant. Cullen was jarred himself, though as much by her sudden temperament change as she sat bolt upright to meet his level.

"Commander."

Cullen chuckled slightly. "That I am. Commander Cullen, miss..?"

"I'm... Jadell." She scrunched her nose a bit, as if debating something. Then, finally, she added, "From Starkhaven."

Cullen contained his gasp, but not the surprise. "I heard the Free Marches were the first to have problems with tainted lyrium supplies," he noted, almost a question.

Jadell nodded. "They... WE... were." She took a deep breath. "You already knew didn't you?" Cullen gestured to her arm. She'd since found more suitable clothing, but a palm briefly raised to the sleeve that hid the mark anyway. Shaking her head, the girl sighed. "Getting here was rough. I didn't expect it would be that obvious."

"If it's any consolation I think your companion ensured nobody else saw. Is he..?"

The blonde woman laughed. "Maker no!" Then, softer, she added, "Vincent is a mage, Commander Cullen, and I owe him my life." She moved a hand to her side, a subconscious act that spoke volumes as she added, "And likewise I suppose, though he'd probably never admit it."

Cullen had to chuckle at that. He clapped a hand to her back, a welcoming gesture that hopefully instilled confidence. "I do hope you'll join our forces, Ser Jadell."

Jadell bit at her lip, beating a smile. "Just Jadell, Commander. For now I was planning on introducing myself in the morning, at least watching your training exercises. I probably shouldn't participate quite yet."

Cullen frowned. "You were hurt?"

"Coming through the Hinterlands road," she clarified. "It wasn't uneventful."

Cullen could tell there was something more in that story, but before he could think to pry the other member arrived. He was an elven male with impeccably maintained thick brown hair. He handed his companion a warm bowl of stew and kissed her cheek as he sat. "Sorry for the delay love. Fiona recognized me when I walked by." The accent wasn't quite Orlesian, but close enough that Cullen thought he may just be used to disguising his origin.

Jadell sighed. "Cullen, Vincent. Vin, Commander Cullen."

The strange elf offered his hand. Cullen took it, shaking it while still riddled with confusion. "So wait. You two..."

Jade nodded. "Three months on the run, and almost a year together at the Starkhaven Circle as the last two sane minds. Nothing like a war to bring people together."

That Cullen had not expected. He could see the care between them, awkward as it seemed. His mind drifted to his brief encounters with Elanna Trevelyan, Ostwick mage that she had been. He had been dismissing her flirtations out of hand, certain nothing could come of it, yet here was proof to the contrary.

"Tomorrow." Cullen stood, ready to head out as much to give himself time to speak as let them be alone for a while. "I'll take whatever time you can give Miss Jadell."

The girl nodded, using one hand to put a finger to her lover's lips before he could think to argue. "I'll be there, Commander," she promised. "And by the way? Yes. I play." She tossed the Tower piece to him, watching as he caught it and walked away.

When Cullen passed the duo later he saw the elf was sitting upright against the tree trunk resting with a book, the woman laying comfortably asleep on his lap while he ran fingers soothingly through her hair. It was so tender he couldn't help but want it for himself someday. Maybe when this was over...

"Commander Cullen?" The Herald's light voice spread to him, the gentle lilt captivating his attention. "I was hoping you had a moment."


	2. Chapter 2

There was a set of five men Cullen knew from the Free Marches that had made it to Haven almost as soon as the Inquisition was announced. They had confided in him they were in Starkhaven and some of the things they'd seen but all were just recruits at the time- who had no idea what had really been going on around them. The only reason he considered they might be worth asking about Jadell was that they had the Templar insignia tattooed the same way she did. It wasn't a common practice, but one of the men knew the craft and had done it for practice after everyone agreed. Cullen's plan was to ask the men about Jadell during the mid-morning break, figuring the girl was likely to sleep in a bit while recovering.

As it turned out he didn't need to bother asking. Just after the morning practices had been assigned he watched as all five of the Starkhaven men actually dropped what they were supposed to be doing and rush as a group to the edge of the the small practice field they had cleared in Haven. Cullen was about to protest before he noticed what they had done was an unexpected response to Jadell walking up. If anything at that point the Commander anticipated they might treat her now as a younger sister, ruffling her hair or the like; instead they stopped right in front of her, coming to what seemed a very practiced formation and offering a swift yet coordinated salute. Jadell just brushed them off, pulling them in one-by-one in a brief hug as Cullen walked over.

Jadell finished greeting the men and looked up over their shoulders, meeting Cullen's disapproving glare but not backing away. "Boys," she admonished, "did you just shirk training?"

"Apologies, Cap," the spokesman apologized. He looked sincerely embarrassed, though directed it towards Jadell instead of Cullen- which the Commander found odd. "Didn't expect to see you around again."

The woman's expression softened, just slightly. "Tell you what? End of the day, why don't you boys stick around and we can all play catch up. I'll just need to tell my partner what's what."

"Is it that magey boy, Vin?" one of the other piped up. "We've been wanting to thank him."

"If he's up to it I'll bring him along then," Jade promised with a wink. "Now get back to work."

The fact that they actually did so was a tip in her favor. Cullen watched as she then moved cautiously to the fencing and leaned there, obviously still recuperating a bit. He leaned on the spot beside her. "You all right?"

"I just found out my greatest nightmare never came true," she whispered softly, watching where the Starkhaven group went to get to work. "I'm perfect."

"He called you Cap..."

Jadell lowered her head, and Cullen was sure he saw blushing. "Starkhaven was a very small circle at the end, Commander. I may have had some... undeserved rank because of that." Cullen bit his tongue from suggesting no man, soldier or not, remembered someone who was undeserving. "I had few duties. Keep an eye on my lone charge, and make sure the newest recruits could handle themselves. I was given eight to start. Three were..." She chuckled. "They were terrible. These five are good men. You are lucky to have them."

Pieces of the story he'd been told slid into place. "Those men said the Knight-Captain who handled their training single-handedly managed an Alienage uprising in Starkhaven."

"Maker's breath can't anyone shutter their mouths!" The outburst was quick and reactionary. She looked directly at Cullen, clearly embarrassed. "They exaggerate. It wasn't a traditional uprising, I wasn't alone, and I..." Here she stalled, turning away. "I failed."

Something didn't make sense. Maybe Rylen would remember her... or something. This wasn't something he would unravel right now, because she was being truthful just- painfully modest. For now he needed to find out if she was any good. His hand slid into a pocket, where he found the chess piece. Pulling it out he returned it to the owner. "You said you play?" he asked, remaining a bit soft.

"I do."

"I managed to find a board in one of the homes that was abandoned. Fancy a game this morning?"

Jadell blinked at the change of subject, but met his eyes with a glare. Cullen realized she saw through his attempt to test her skills. She just smiled though and replied calmly. "If you've nothing more pressing. It has been a while since I had a good game."

So it was that when the daily training ended, Vincent was grabbed by Jade's former charges and led to where she still stared at a board with few remaining pieces. "I think," she noted slowly, "that the best move now would be a tactical retreat. I yield, Commander."

Cullen nodded slowly, going over the game in his head. She could have won three times, but chose instead a maneuver that made little sense. Except that the men were watching, and she was playing to lose. "Excellent game."

"I appreciate the chance to have a worthy opponent."

At that point Jade turned to look at the men around her, pointedly at Vin. "Love..." She stalled a second, checking the reaction from her former men and seeing only understanding and teasing snickers. "Would you find a spot we can all talk for a bit? I'll catch up soon. Just needed to clear up a few things here."

Vincent hesitated, but nodded and guided the group away. Leaving Jadell and Cullen alone to talk.

"You lost on purpose," Cullen noted.

"Better for morale. Besides, you learned what you needed, didn't you?"

There wasn't much answer to that. "After we seal that breach you and I will have a very long evaluation before I determine how best to use your skills." Jadell sighed but did nod. "In the meantime, I can tell you that our lyrium stores will be open as needed."

Jadell shifted uncomfortably. "About that, Commander. That is... unnecessary. I was excused from that practice."

Cullen did his best not to gape. "Then how..?"

"Simple. We have been lied to, Commander. It wouldn't be the first time. The abilities are tied to our will, not some magic concoction. It might take a bit more concentration, and it does leave me a bit more vulnerable- but if you fight smart there's no difference."

Cullen found his mind reeling. How many men had he needlessly sent into madness then? How many times had he ignored this very possibility? This young woman had found the answer he should have been seeking all along. "You've never..?"

"Not once. It was Knight-Commander Ainslyn's best kept secret. She was scared after Kirkwall. That's why she sent Rylen to investigate, and then I arrived almost right after. She succeeded in her experiment, but didn't get to see the results." She gulped a bit.

Cullen found his curiosity perked. "All I know is there was something wrong with the lyrium supply. I haven't found anyone who can tell me more."

Jadell let out a slow, deep breath. "One day I will tell you about what happened in Starkhaven, but right now..." She shook her head. "It isn't important. The breach is where we have to focus, yes?"

"Of course." The possibility it could be important tickled at the back of his mind, but he ignored it for the moment. "You should get going."

Jadell smiled brightly as she swept off her seat. "If I don't, Vincent will start panicking. Honestly sometimes I'm not sure who keeps who in line." With a chuckle she darted off in the direction her group had left, leaving Cullen with even more questions than he'd started out having.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Herald Trevelyan expressed her desire to seal the breach. All the tools were in place, and there were plenty of mages to lend power, so it seemed a simple thing. Jadell had taken the opportunity to talk with her few fellow former Templars at length from the sidelines, never alone in spite of the fact that the moment Vivienne and Fiona had identified Vincent he was drafted to help.

No many knew he'd been from the Orlesian circle before coming to Starkhaven. He preferred to keep it that way.

Once the hole in the sky was sealed the air felt clearer. The atmosphere was instantly festive, and Vin even grabbed her for a quick dance. After that they snuck off to the edges of Haven together, chuckling as they climbed together up a tree. The air was chilly but beautifully brisk. Jade nuzzled into her love, and he simply wrapped his arm around her.

"Nobody will be looking for us."

"Not yet," Jadell noted. "I'm not sure how long this obscurity can last."

"You're far too good at your job," Vin tisked. "You should purposely bungle or something."

"Says the mage Madame Vivienne immediately started gushing over when she saw you. I heard the gossip. But I can make a difference, Vin. So can you." Her pointed tone made him stiffen.

"I hate it when you make sense."

"Honestly love? So do I." She looked over the horizon, then stiffened. "Vincent..."

"I see them." The duo jumped down together, Jade hissing a bit as she hit the ground. "Can I suggest..?"

"I'm not sitting this out love." She took a deep breath and forced herself to completely straighten. "We need to hurry. It's Starkhaven all over again."

\- 0 ~

The Red Templar attack happened fast. The duo wove through the initial battles, heading for the gates just as the dragon roar echoed in the air. Jade caught Commander Cullen and approached. "Tell me where you need us, Commander."

"Get to the Chantry," he directed. "Take as many as you can."

Jade have a sharp salute and moved into action. "Vin, we're faster apart here. You sweep left, I'll get the right." Before she moved, Jadell looked to one of the nearby bodies. Red Templar. Very dead. "Bastards," she muttered, grabbing his sword.

Five minutes and twenty refugees later, Jadell headed through the Chantry doors with a three year old girl clinging to her neck. "So you see mommy here?" she asked girl looked around and started to whimper. Then an elven woman pushed through, making the child squeel happily as Jadell let the woman take the child from her.

Vincent looked to her, eyeing humorously. "I was here two minutes ago my dear."

"But I only count eighteen from your side. And I saved a child so that counts double."

Cullen looked at both incredulously. "Are you two having s contest at the end of the world?"

Jadell just shrugged. "Better than falling to pieces. I saw that...thing. No coming back from that, is there?" Her nose scrunched a bit as she sighed. "Just tell me what direction you need me pointing next, Commander. When you need me."

The next few minutes were a blur. The Herald of Andraste, Lady Trevelyan, dashing in and accepting a plan to save everyone by putting herself on the line. As the tall woman exited, Jade watched the look on Cullen's face. She recognized it very well and let a smile curl briefly just before snapping into action and hurrying down the passage with the rest.

Halfway down she heard her name called from behind, in that rough timber she had already started to recognize. She lagged as needed, stepping back towards Cullen. "Commander?"

"I need a group to scout ahead. Care to be... pointed?"

Jadell nodded. "I'm game, but I have no tracking skills. Get me two who know their way in the snow... and I'm taking Vin."

"Your boyfriend?" That was the red-head beside Cullen. Leliana, as she recalled.

"Fire mage. Strong fire mage," she added. "We need that if something goes wrong."

"Take Ritts and Mareque," Leliana suggested. "They'll meet you at the exit. Move swift as you can."

That was all the guidance Jadell needed. She pushed through the crowding in the tunnel, intent on fulfilling her duty. When Vincent felt her hand on his shoulder, he didn't even feel the need to ask what was going on. Instead, he just moved with her at the faster speed to press ahead of the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

The Frostbacks were cold. Jadell hated this part the most, the waiting around. She once again added a log to the small firepit they'd been able to set up, the wood seeped through enough it actually dulled the flame rather than fanning it. It was the only way to keep it going in the future however, so she let it be, making a ring of the next logs around hoping they might dry out some and wondering why she'd sent Vincent to help with the rest instead of staying here.

She sighed. It was because between the two of them he had the better chance of getting everyone left to this one clear site alive. If the blizzard came in before hand, one extra mage with a strong fire affinity could well save lives. Jadell looked at the scout she was left with, who was currently wounded and curled as close to the fire as possible. They were two people, there were dozens or hundreds coming from Haven. It wasn't much contest where his aide was best used.

This area was perfect, tucked in enough trees the snowdrifts were guided around the whole area. Only one entrance remained open, and that is where Jadell set their makeshift campsite. It was a clear marker to anyone arriving where to safely enter.

It felt like hours before the main bulk of the group arrived. She felt Vincent's pulse of magic, her affinity to it warning her exactly how close he was almost immediately. Standing, Jadell waved her hands and called out to them.

Within minutes the injured scout Jade had stayed with was healed up, and a sturdy camp was being erected with a new and much larger fire started. Jadell searched the faces in the crowd, finding all her former trainees from Starkhaven in good health. Thankfully. Commander Cullen just looked lost, looking out at the horizon back towards Haven. Apparently the reality had just caught up that Lady Trevelyan was gone.

Jadell felt for him. Truly she did. She gave a loud sigh. Maker-cursed red lyrium. She turned to the quintet she knew well and took the spokesman by the shoulder. "How well do you know the others?"

"Moderately," he admitted.

"Organize a watch schedule for the next twenty-four hours. Two at a time. Get me a census and our remaining troop numbers at the same time. Try to be discreet, Patrick. Give the information to me quickly."

Patrick looked pleased. "As requested Cap."

Jadell watched as her boys dashed off to do as requested, then closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead to ward against the headache coming on. As soon as she did, she heard a heard a smoothe yet heavily accented voice approving. "Good to see someone stepping up instead of stalling."

Jade spun on her heel to come face-to-face with the red headed spymistress. "Sister," she greeted stiffly.

"Don't worry. I don't think Cullen is thinking clearly- that any of us are thinking clearly right now. You seem to have the right idea however. Protect our own."

"It's all we can do," Jadell noted. "I'll let you know what remains of our fighting forces once I have the information. I take it your men are already set up?"

"We are watching where we can." Leliana looked over the smaller woman, thoughtful. "I had come to thank you for helping out Ritts, but I have a feeling it was less a favor and more an obligation."

Jadell just smiled, shrugging. "No news from Starkhaven then?"

Leliana blinked, the ghost of a chuckle swimming of her face. "No, nothing... recent. Though I had heard the strangest story about their lyrium supply..."

"Yes, well, now you know it isn't a story. The supply was tainted. I guess it was a test run for these super-Templars." She spat the words out, almost growling. "If you want to know more you'll have to raven Prince Vael. Supposedly he approved it." With that, they younger woman turned on her heel and returned to watch.

An hour later she had two lists of names, and was surprised yet pleased to see Patrick had left her off the next watch schedule. He took her place, giving her a chance to catch Cullen.

"Commander. I have the names of every fighting arm still swinging and a tentative schedule..." Before she could continue he grabbed the pages, taking a nearby quill and signing the schedule as he looked over the names.

"So few?"

"Some may be badly injured. We won't know until there is a civilian census."

"Get this to Sister Leliana before you find somewhere to rest a while," Cullen ordered. Jade saluted smartly and moved to leave. "And Jadell? Consider yourself acting second in command for the time being. I need your initiative while we figure out what to do from here."

Jade nodded understanding and rushed away to complete her current duty. Her mind was reeling with a single word: shit.

Vincent, in the meantime, was already finding himself a tent to hide away- or at least try in the cramped camp. He had used more than enough mana today between the battles and them trekking through these frozen mountains. Helping people was, in fact, hard. He needed to rest and replenish his reserves.

Just as he was about to actually fall asleep, Vin heard someone enter and sit down next to him. He opened one eye, expecting one of four- realistically three- people, all of them human. So he was quite surprised to find a man was the one who was there, looking very pointedly at him. The Tevinter mage if Vincent rightly recalled- Florian? No... Dorian. The man handed over a piece of bread and gestured a welcome.

"Vin, yes?" the Tevinter asked. Vincent nodded slowly, accepting the bread and taking a bite. He hadn't actually realized he was hungry yet, but apparently he was. "Usually I would dislike you out of hand because Madame de Fer likes you..."

Vincent snorted with a surprised laugh. "Yes, I finally got that impression that it wasn't mutual when you suggested using her wardrobe as kindling would be the most rational use. I think the blonde elf has a crush on you now and she usually only likes women." Vin looked panicked a second. "Don't worry. Sera's harmless. She won't hurt your girlfriend."

"Sera." It came out as a relieved sigh. "Right."

"I was thinking. You are good, but you aren't...well, ME good. There are a few things I thought you could do with learning. You know fire, yes, but we can do better I think."

The offer was tempting. "We will see what happens next," Vincent suggested. "You should understand I don't come alone."

"The little Templar who could is welcome to join us as well," Dorian chuckled. "Hopefully though this...Inquisition thing will stay together and leaving will be a moot point. There is still a crazy magister bent on destruction out there; I consider that my problem."

Vincent couldn't help but smile. "Then I will look forward to it," he noted, finishing the last bit of the bread in his hand. "Thank you."

Sleep came quickly. Vincent didn't even note it hours later when Jade found him and curled into his warmth, a contented sigh echoing through.

Neither woke when, even later, the Herald of Andraste was found again.


	5. Chapter 5

Commander Cullen-

As you know, I left Starkhaven just after word of Kirkwall hit Knight-Commander Ainslyn. I know nothing of this Jadell, but if she is from our Circle you can be sure she will be useful to the Inquisition.

I do know of the rumors you heard about the Alienage. From what I understand a single newly-minted and off-duty Templar held off an apostate it with only the elves for back up for most of a day before word finally reached the Tower. The Templars in war asked Ainslyn to hand this person over many times over the year since it happened, but the Knight-Commander cited specific skills she wanted to hone before setting the Templar loose. If you've found this individual...

Do with this what you will.

\- Ser Rylen

\- 0 ~

Cullen mulled over the letter in his makeshift office, considering the implications. He'd actually gathered someone of minor note apparently, and Jadell did seem to have a natural sensibility. He looked up from the table in the field, watching as she worked with the others to inventory, and debated his next move. In the end he decided little had changed since Haven.

It was just after lunch and she hadn't seemed to take a break. Cullen was about to go order it when he noticed her mage beat him to it, grabbing her shoulder and saying something just loud enough that Cullen heard the irritation. The blonde woman shrugged in return and started to go back when the elf grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away physically. Cullen took that moment to insert himself.

"Jadell." Both of them blushed, embarrassed. "When were you going to step away?"

"I..." She stammered a moment before lowering her head. "About that..."

"I need you prepared and on the practice field in one hour. Get something to eat and be there."

"Yes Ser." She disappeared, Vincent ducking along beside her.

"They certainly have a strange relationship," Cullen heard behind him. He smiled, turning to Trevelyan.

"Inquisitor."

"Not you too Cullen. Please? I thought we were starting to get on."

Getting on. Like wanting to press his lips against her cheek, or take her out for a walk and declare his love... "We were. We are. I mean... Maker's breath. I didn't mean to upset you, my lady."

She smiled. "So. Who exactly is that girl running willy-nilly with Dorian's new apprentice?"

Cullen sighed. "Dorian is taking the boy on?"

"Seems young Vincent quite caught the Vint's eye." Trevelyan shrugged. "It should be interesting to see. Vivienne is livid."

Cullen shook his head. "It limits my options." He looked after where the two had dashed together. "We shall see."

The hour added quickly. Cullen was waiting at the field when Jadell walked over on her own, looking expectantly. He gestured to the nearby armor hold, watching interestedly as she tossed it on naturally in spite of it being an unfamiliar set. Obviously she was well practiced that much. Her grasp on the weaponry was solid as well, just a few stabs with the edge before she nodded her readiness.

Cullen then stepped away. Fiona had actually grinned at the chance to find a worthy opponent, and this Orlesian woman the Enchanter had picked looked quite bent on the match. Jadell herself even grinned a little when she saw. "Kailynn. Knight-Enchanter's pet gets to play?" The girl with dark, startling curls almost screamed as she dashed forward.

~Put her opponent off guard. Point.~

Jade's mouth was moving, but Cullen was at a loss what she was doing unless it was mumbling chant. When the lightening strike came, Kadell was able to catch it well on the edge of her shield, and then he noticed what her lips were moving to form. Numbers. She was counting. Timing.

~Timing to be able to predict her opponent. Point two.~

The second thing that happened was an aggravated sigh from the mage and another spark. "Thirty-five," Jade sighed as she moved out of defensive stance. "You're slow, Kailynn."

"You haven't even..." Before the sentence finished, the area flooded with a spell purge; it was enough to bring the Orlesian to her knees.

"You helped start a rebellion and you can't take that?" Jade mocked. She pressed forward, cautious. "That was sloppy."

"Out of practice," was the response. She went to activate a barrier spell as her reserves returned, but Jadell was already there to disarm. The staff was quite suddenly rolling at the edge of the training grounds and by someone else's feet. That individual bent down and picked up the weapon, chuckling.

"Fancy an actual challenge, Templar girl?" Dorian asked.

She assessed the new arrival, turning to Cullen. "Commander's choice."

Cullen considered. Fiona had chosen poorly, that was true, and this would give him a truer idea of her abilities. On the other hand...

"I won't hurt her," Dorian assured. "Much. Just a friendly assessing of my own."

"Just be careful," Cullen asked.

The fight was nowhere as short. Jadell was good and methodical, but not nearly fast enough for the Tevinter mage. He had her on the ground swiftly, and Cullen had to admit he'd likely have been in the same position, but quite suddenly she was on the offensive again having simply used her shield to reflect every spell back.

That was until Dorian spun in a wide flourish, arcing a frost blast around her defense. She was quite suddenly stock-still and frozen through, brought to her knees with a violent shivering. Dorian pulled back, obviously stunned by the severity of her reaction.

"Jadell?" Cullen called out, rushing up.

From the sideline Vincent broke into a run. "Jade!" As soon as he was near enough, he grabbed her shoulder and trickled the warmth into her slowly. "Just a little more, love."

Jade gasped a bit before reaching for his hand. "And that," she grumbled, "is the problem with my particular...skill set." She looked up at Cullen. "Apologies, Commander."

"No apologies. I'd like you to take the rest of the day off and report first thing in the morning. We can... discuss then."

Cullen was at a loss when he left. On one hand, she had a natural ability to assess and command. She also had a grasp of tactics, and better form than most. Realistically he would prefer to have her and the Starkhaven quints head up a forward base, but...

"Is it just me or is she rather competent?" Trevelyan asked coming up beside him.

"She is," Cullen agreed. "It's especially impressive since..." He paused, an idea forming he couldn't ignore. A way to remove the last leash, that final flaw. "...she's so young," he lied.

"You should have someone to take over Skyhold's personal forces. You have the whole Inquisition after all. You could use someone to lean on."

Cullen considered. "A permanent posting at Skyhold. I...prefer that idea, actually."

The Inquisitor nodded in acceptance. "If I see the request I will sign it."

The morning conversation would be very enlightening.


	6. Chapter 6

Vincent was not particularly surprised to wake up curled up in the bed he and Jadell had commandeered for the time being with her nowhere in sight. He looked out the window to see Jade was down by the training dummies, sitting against the wall with Skyhold's resident Seeker having what appeared to be a barely restrained civil conversation. Neither of them appeared particularly pleased with the discussion.

Vin stretched and hurriedly put himself together. Skipping breakfast he dashed across to the main hold and up the stairs to the library. Dorian was already there, nose in a book. The Tevinter man didn't even raise his head as Vincent skidded to a halt in front of him. "You are a little later than I expected," he noted with a tisk. "I abhor tardiness."

"Apologies, sir. It won't happen again."

"Late night?" Vincent grinned a little on instinct before smothering the expression. "No need to be coy. Love is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Discretion does have its place until the Keep is finished. Too many shared places."

"Ah. Then by all means, continue your carefulness. Now, after that experience yesterday I have reconsidered the direction of our lessons. Your Templar friend- is it all magic that causes such a fierce reaction?" When Vincent nodded, Dorian continued. "Then I expect you to know at least the basics of all four main schools of magic. Do you have anything but fire right now at your disposal?"

"Nothing else really took..."

"Then we need to rethink how you have been taught, won't we?"

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Jadell and Cassandra converged on Commander Cullen in a single instant, the Seeker bodily forcing him into a quiet area where they could talk. The trio stared at each other for several long moments before Jade broke the silence.

"Commander Cullen, I've considered your... suggestions and discussed them at some length with Seeker Pentaghast. We both have some very strong concerns for your well-being and that of the Inquisition."

"You're being an imbecile," Cassandra inserted instead. "The Inquisition..."

"Needs a Commander who is truly able to give it his all. If I'm forever tied by this... leash to the Order..."

"Ser." Jade's voice was still even, but somehow felt suddenly ten times as forceful. "I presume you mean to do this whatever we say." Cullen nodded, and she sighed loudly. "Explain what you meant by permanent posting?"

"I want you to stay at Skyhold to train and assess recruits, as well as overseeing those stationed here." When she balked, he added, "I don't expect you to do it alone of course."

Jadell blinked. "That's still a lot of trust, Commander."

"Trust I presume will be well-placed."

Cassandra made to object. "She is far too young for the kind of command..."

"I've seen the look out soldiers give her, Cassandra. They will listen to her." He smiled. "And I will guide as often as I am able."

There was no reason to say no. "I'll accept that part of the deal then, Commander. As for the other... If you insist on stopping the lyrium, I will help you understand. I've been speaking with Mi'lady Seeker and what I experience is quite different from what she describes. I'm not sure..."

"I am. Will you help me? Both of you?"

Cassandra frowned, but nodded.

Jade actually smiled. "Ma'nuvenin, Commander." As you wish.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a warm day, which is precisely why Jadell had stripped off her armor quickly and didn't care about what she had underneath. The fact her top was sleeveless was a mercy. It allowed the breeze, what little there was, to flow through and cool her. Vincent didn't mind the effect either. The more skin revealed the better in his opinion.

The light in the sky was fading. Another day done. As he had hoped, Jadell was waiting for him at the table in front of the door as he and down from the library and his latest lesson. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, a hand lingering on her shoulder by the exposed Templar mark. She turned, snatching a better kiss with her lips.

Jade then pulled him into a bench with a laugh. "Sit," she suggested. "He kept you late tonight. So rude!"

"I'm sure Lord Pavus has no desire to snub you love," Vincent chuckled. "I was just a bit slow on the lesson today."

"Ah." Jade answered with her own giggle. "I suppose that can't be helped." She moved in for another kiss, smiling. Vincent obliged his love happily.

From nearby, the duo heard the unmistakeable sound of a throat being cleared. Both looked over, then down to see a dwarf watching them.

"Can I help you?" Vincent asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I... ah..." The fair-haired male turned his attention to Jade. "Are you part of that Starkhaven group our fearless Commander Curly keeps raving about?"

Jade sighed. "Probably," she admitted.

"Then this must be Sparkler's apt pupil." The dwarf laughed before offering, "Varric Tethras, master storyteller."

Jadell considered him a moment. "You're the dwarf who wrote the chronicle of Kirkwall?" Her eyes were dancing brightly, and Vincent had to smile at the excitement. "The Tale of the Champion is my favorite book."

"Always a pleasure to meet a fan," Varric offered. Then, more tentative, "I hear you two have a tale yourselves. Stuck in Starkhaven while that shit popped up? Bad stuff."

Vincent narrowed his eyes instinctively. "Very."

"I don't mean to pry..."

"Of course you do," Jade contradicted. "You very much mean to pry."

"Alright. You got me." Varric looked slightly sheepish, but still pressed. "But come on. It was wartime. You two should have been at each other's throats- or at least refused to talk to each other."

"I never felt that way," Vincent clarified. "WE never felt that way. It was almost as if..." He paused, trying to find the words.

"As if someone was put in the path. You don't fight it, Master Tethras," Jade offered.

"You DO have a story." He seemed absolutely giddy. "Do tell."

An hour later, spent over drinks and food, the trio was laughing. Varric had a quill and scroll, making notes, and Vincent kept his arm around Jade tightly. "So let me at this straight." The dwarf seemed incredulous, laughing. "You left Orlais to find a standing circle and proceeded to claim your name was Wishes?"

"Not Wishes. My mother was Dalish, and I gave the name she had given me. It just happened to be elvhen..."

"For Wishes," Varric laughed again.

"I don't remember it being funny at the time," Jadell noted, "but in hindsight it does feel ridiculous."

"It's dramatic gold, that's what it is. That's it. You're Wishes." The nickname was fluid, and the dwarf was caught up in his laughter. "And as for you Blondie! I have trouble believing half of what they ha been saying, but you actually make it sound plausible." The dwarf started right after he said it. He'd not referred to a nickname for the Templar girl before, but it seemed he had just surprised himself by finding one. He looked at her oddly then nodded. "Yeah. Blondie. I'm going with that."

Jade furrowed her eyebrows. "Blondie?"

"It's... appropriate," the dwarf explained before laughing lightly. "Maybe you can redeem it after its previous owner."

Jade nodded, confused, but knew better than to argue. When Tethras assigned a nickname, all Skyhold knew you just went with it. At least it meant he would remember you.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sloppy, Gerard. Very sloppy." Jadell shook her head at the soldier, glaring a moment before shaking her head. "You don't know how to handle the shield, and it's confusing your movements. It won't give you protection if you can't use it. You're used to dual blades in your hands, aren't you?" Cullen watched as Jadell snapped her fingers, bringing a different trainer to the front. "Don't change what you know," she told the man who she was working with. "You put yourself at a disadvantage."

The blonde then pressed on, pausing a match to position herself behind a fresh recruit and push his arms to the correct stance. "Wider. Less bold. You'll improve and be able to get more creative after your basics are pristine."

The woman had a natural trustworthiness about her, and worked hard to maintain the trust she gathered. With the authority to keep Skyhold working as she saw fit the leadership qualities pulled to the forefront. He was able to keep an eye on her, but at the same time it was also just nice to see her working so intuitively.

Cassandra was out in the field with the Inquisitor, leaving Cullen nominally in charge. In that safety he had cut off the lyrium.

Only to find it want so safe. After a few days he felt weakened and fuzzy, and the blue liquid called to him. He had started taking to his office much more often.

Cullen didn't remember writing reports, but apparently he managed to still do so. He would lapse into a fog and wake with them nearly written and sorted. Something about it felt strange, but if he was still able he was able. The penmanship wasn't as neat as he usually preferred, but the observances and details were very much his own.

Right now he was observing the training and was sufficiently impressed. He caught Jade's eye, seeing the corner of her mouth slip slightly upwards as she moved towards him.

"Commander."

"Captain." He looked over the yard, nodding. "The troops are coming along nicely." He then inspected her. She seemed calm, but he saw the dark circles she only just covered with make-up and the unmistakeable redness in her eyes. "Not sleeping well?"

"I- uh..." She bit her lip and me his gaze. "Nightmares?"

It was a question as much as a statement but he could accept that. For now. "Try harder. You are depended on."

"I'm not letting you down, Ser," she assured confidently. "I promise that."

"I can see that. So, I'm sure you've written it up but since I'm here... please tell me about your distribution here."

Jadell spent the next hour going over how she had distributed the trainees and those soldiers remaining at Skyhold permanently. Cullen made a few corrections to streamline day-to-day functionality, but she definitely had an overall grasp of things.

"I like permission to pit some of the former Templars against the newer recruits," Jade offered. "At least when they get good enough. If we're going to have to handle those... Red Templar abominations... I'd rather they be prepared."

"See it done." Cullen approved immensely. "I hate to ask it but do you have a few minutes... after evening meal maybe? Just to- talk?"

Jade obviously caught the question hidden behind his voice because she nodded. "I'll see you this evening, Commander. I believe Vin has a crash course with Vivienne tonight. By which I mean he will likely be literally breaking something of hers." She sighed. "For like-minded people, he really seems to hate her."

Cullen laughed. "You'll need to tell me more about..." As he was finishing, a scout came up and saluted. "Yes?"

"Milady Inquisitor is approaching the gates."

Jadell bowed her head slightly. "I will allow you to prepare for your duties..." she began.

"Lady Trevelyan would enjoy meeting you. Proceed as planned."

Jadell nodded, dispensing an order to Patrick for dissemination as she followed Cullen to his office to prepare for the Inquisitor's return.

It took a couple hours, but at the end the duo had finished rooting through the paperwork on Cullen's desk and separated it by order of importance. There was a lot to do; Jade offered to assist as best she could- an offer Cullen took up all too willingly. They were both wrapped up in reviewing things when the door opened.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all!" Cullen smiled widely as he stood. "Jadell, this is Inquisitor Trevelyan."

Jade stood as well, considering the woman. All in all she didn't appear to be anything especially noteworthy- just another woman, human and a few years older that herself. Maybe. "An honor to make your official acquaintance ma'am," Jadell offered.

Trevelyan had a lovely smile. "I can say the same actually. I understand I have you to thank for the efficiency of Skyhold."

Jadell fought not to blush. "I am..." She caught a warning glare from Cullen, reminding her to take credit when it was due. "As you say, ma'am."

"I have passed by a young Mage from Orlais who spent time in Starkhaven. Vincent." The interest was palpable, thick in the air. "Apparently you and he are partnered."

Jade cocked her head, confused on basic instinct. Then she saw the Inquisitor's eyes shift to Cullen. Ah.

"Vincent started as my charge in Starkhaven," she admitted. "We found working together to be mutually beneficial and it took root from there. So yes, you could say we are partnered- involved, if you like."

Cullen was the one to shift there. "I don't mean any offense, but wasn't that..?" He trailed off, embarrassed to be asking.

"Illicit? We didn't do anything untoward until we were across the narrow sea, Commander, I assure you." She smiled a bit. "Not that it wasn't tempting, admittedly. We simply found that practicing our talents in mutual understanding gave us an edge."

Cullen chuckled. "I bet it would."

Trevelyan piped up. "I was wondering though. Vincent is Orlesian. How did you come to meet?"

"He came to Starkhaven after Enchanter Fiona broke the circle," Jadell explained.

"Then it was a mistake?"

Jadell shut her eyes tightly, and the other two went silent. "A mistake. I guess- in some regard it could have been. But I will say this. If it was, it was a wonderful chance."

The Inquisitor looked perplexed. "You don't think you'd have been as able as you are without him?"

Jadell actually lost her calm. She shook her head, backing up. "Honestly? I don't know. I... a life without Vin..." She managed to look up and meet Trevelyan's eyes as she finished her thought. "No. Never."


	9. Chapter 9

Jadell wouldn't tell anyone what she did up so late, not even Vincent. Yet the Mage understood what was going on well enough. He'd seen her doing something similar before the fall of Starkhaven's Templars and had an inkling that she was covering for someone.

And it sure wasn't the Inquisitor. Vincent had now met and worked with the former Ostwick mage with incredible success. She was quite calm actually, and kept her head. Though she did have questions. About him. About Jade. About Starkhaven. About the Red Lyrium, or what he could explain of it; he wound up directing her elsewhere for that information. But always she seemed concerned yet intrigued by the fact that Vincent and Jadell worked together for so long, so well. Her interest was transparent.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Jadell was finishing up a page that she should likely not have seen in the first place, but if she didn't handle it nobody would. Commander Cullen was at the hardest point of leaving the lyrium behind- she had even heard him argue with Trevelyan! It wasn't normal, but normalcy was not to be expected.

Instead Jadell simply intercepted his communication. Unless he specifically requested a particular report it went through her hands first. She had taken to writing out responses and summaries before Cullen could as well- always using as close to his verbiage as possible.

She had done it in Starkhaven for Knight-Commander Ainslyn when it got unmanageable. She imagined he had done the same for Meredith as she withdrew into madness as well. It was a simple thing.

A simple thing that kept her up most of the night.

She was sneaking in this afternoon. She heard him playing a game of chess with Trevelyan and smiled. It must be a good day, then. Maker be praised. Jadell slid into his office, leaving the reports with her notes on his desk where she had been for the last few months and setting the cup of tea on his desk beside them. He's suspect a scout, certainly, not her.

"Captain! A word!?"

Jadell pivoted quickly to meet the soldier. "How can I assist you?"

"Umm... I have the plans. For Adamant?"

Jadell reached out. "I will draw his attention to them. I believe they mean to head to the the Winter Palace first, so we have time to prepare." She glanced at the page and frowned. "Have anyone with Templar abilities meet me tomorrow at dawn. This is going to take a lot of work."

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Umm- Jade?"

"Mm-hmm."

"There's a man here staring at us."

"Hmm?"

"He's one of yours."

Jadell huffed a little as she forced her eyes open. "Marc," she addressed the man, pulling herself upright from where she had been laying down on the roof of one of the towers nestled in Vincent's arms half-asleep after an all-nighter. "I take it you have a report."

"Yes ma'am. Err, Captain. Or... that is..."

"Maker boy! Out with it."

"I just had this page for Commander Cullen," he explained. "I was... that is, I was handing it over, or was going to, but the Commander was..."

Vincent was the one to huff now. "What was Commander Cullen doing?"

"He and the Inquisitor were on the wall. K-k-kissing."

Jadell snapped a hand over her mouth. "Maker's breath! It's about time." She sighed, seeing the man looking back in horror. "Oh come now. Don't they deserve a bit of happiness? Both of them?"

Marc shrugged. "Lady... Captain... I suppose so, but..."

"But nothing. It's only natural." She grinned, a little evilly. "You would do well to remind the rest of the men that he's only human. If it should become a source of talk, that is."

The soldier nodded. "You had said not to leave things on his desk. So I came looking for you."

Jadell sighed and held her hand out. He placed the report there, and she leaned back into Vin's arms. He quite possessively grabbed around her waist as he added, "Next time we are indisposed and the Commander is busy making out with Mage Trevelyan, I do believe you can hand this sort of thing off to Serrah Patrick."

At Jadell's lazy, closed-eyed nod, Marc blushed. "Of course. My apologies."

As he rushed off, Jade sighed. "He's probably having a fairly bad day. Remind me to take him off message rotation the next few days."

Vin kissed the top of her forehead and chuckled. "Good idea."

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Jadell knew it was an inevitability sometime, and soon. Yet finding Cullen passed out at his desk was a common occurrence now, and all she could do in response now was sigh. Quiet as she could, she grabbed the stack of papers under his hand and pulled it slowly from his reach. The report was simple enough- she took the page and rolled it in her hand, switching it with a few summaries she had finished throughout the day. They just awaited signature from Cullen to be passed to the Inquisitor for approval.

At least it was only one page today she had to cover for. As she slipped from his office, turning out his reading candle as she went, Jadell turned to be face-to-face with Cassandra.

"Mi'lady Seeker."

"Captain."

Jadell gave a quick salute and headed off in the direction of the room she shared with Vin. Cassandra's eyes followed, and Jade had to wonder how much the woman saw in the short encounter...


	10. Chapter 10

Jadell should have been more nervous about being the highest ranking officer left in Skyhold. As it was she had simply taken over Cullen's office for the weeks he was away, seamlessly melding into his organization method. She sighed as she sat back in the chair, pushing back any uncertainty. After all, while Cullen was away she did have the command. Nominally at least...

Not that any of that was particularly different from the last few months.

Jadell had her eyes and mind fully focussed on the incoming reports when the door breezed open. She spared a quick glance up to see to see the messenger running in. She simply reached a hand up to accept the page. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, a nervous reaction she was surprised to find returned. She reviewed the new paper as the soldier headed out and blinked...

"Come back," she ordered, a harsh edge coming to her voice.

"Captain?"

"Tell Enchanter Kailynn and Patrick I need them here first thing in the morning." She sighed, leaning back in the chair. "See if Mereque can be spared as well."

The soldier nodded and exited to pass the messages along. Jadell stretched her arms up, hearing the light crackle that reminded her she had been at this far too long. She turned the candles out and exited to the stark darkness of the night and the light chill in the air.

Vincent was already leaning agains the wall outside the door. "Why was he in such a hurry?" When Jadell just drowned in response, he took her by the shoulder and shook gently. "Jade?"

"Forward team for Adamant." She sighed and leaned against the wall. "I am to remain here, but I have to send a team out. At least one from each of our corps." She frowned. "You were suggested. By name."

Vincent shattered to shake his head, then thought again. "It's not a bad idea, is it?" he relented.

Jade's voice was extremely quiet as she answered. "I wish it was." She considered her love a moment and asked, "How are the lessons going?"

In response, Vincent shot ice at the wall. "Well."

"I want Kailynn on the team as a healer. Can you work with her?"

Kailynn. Fiona's pet pupil. Vin's ex. "I don't like it but yes."

"Patrick will be with you every step. Try not to get out of control."

Vincent shrugged. "I don't fight with your reckless abandon love." He kissed her forehead, pulling her in s hug. "This is what's best."

Jadell knew that. She just didn't like it.

She liked it even less two weeks later when the quartet headed out to meet with Scout Harding and start the investigation into Adamant. All Jade could do was pray to the Maker that everything worked out alright.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Jade sorted the reports as she checked on her skeleton crew. It was easier than reading them. Usually she should have just filed them until Cullen returned but...

Casualty report.

It was winking at her. Finally she gave in, and Jade checked. There were far too many. Yet the team she had sent seemed to be safe. Cautious, she opened the next letter. A personal letter, to her from Cullen.

Captain- You will be pleased to know the advance team you set performed perfectly. They seem built for some stealth and capable in battle and emerged with nary a scratch. Excellent work. I especially thank you for your personal risk in this endeavor by including your elven mage. The choice did not go unnoticed. -Commander Cullen

Jadell smiled at the compliment and went to check the office and begin returning it to normal, feeling much lighter somehow.


	11. Chapter 11

Jadell laughed at one of Vin's jokes, making sure to keep an eye on the recruits around her to correct stances as necessary. Technically she had no duties today, as one of the other Inquisition captains was running the exercise, but she had nowhere else she needed to be. Soon enough Dorian would be through with his break and grab Vin away, so it mattered little. The elven mage finished his last bite of sandwich and kissed her cheek before suddenly stiffening a bit. Jadell followed his eyes and followed suit.

"Lady Seeker, this is a surprise..." Any further comment was cut off by Cassandra grabbing the younger woman's arm harshly and pulling her towards the stairs. "Seeker, what..."

"You are coming with me," was the gruff response, "and you will speak to no one of what transpires here." With that, they headed up to Cullen's office, Jadell still feeling quite pulled along.

Cassandra forced open the door and practically threw Jadell into the office, thoroughly surprising the Commander. Jade herself lost her footing, spared from falling to the floor only because she managed to catch herself on the edge of the desk.

"Well Cullen. You asked I provide your replacement," Cassandra spat bitterly. "Is this what you want? A barely grown woman just a few years out of her own training in charge of the forces? Because here it is."

Cullen sputtered. "Maker's breath Cassandra! This is not what I had in mind!"

"There is no one else," the Seeker impressed. "I am needed by the Inquisitor in the field, and Blackwall will not take command. The other Templars who have come to us do not wish to think in broad terms, when they have come at all. Most of the better candidates are bound by the red lyrium or, like Rylen, needed elsewhere. If you are determined to give up command then this half-grown woman is the pick."

Jade felt a shiver. Cullen could not, would not, give up command. It wasn't thinkable! Yet Cassandra indicated that had been his intention...

The young blonde locked eyes with the Commander, letting her uncertainty and surprise flow. He seemed to consider her a long while, then sighed. "No Cassandra. Captain Jadell is not ready for the command, and I will not force it on her if I can help it."

Jade let out a breath she had been unaware was stuck in her lungs, hearing the Seeker behind her do the same. "Keep that in mind next time you make a ridiculous request Cullen. I picked you for a reason. Don't make me regret it." Within seconds the door slammed shut.

Jadell considered disappearing, but her nerves were a bit harder than that. She took a seat across the desk from Cullen, who followed suit.

"I suppose you would like an explanation," he stated, defeated.

"That would seem wise," Jadell noted. "I could guess, but that seems in poor taste."

Cullen groaned as he went into his story with the swiftest recounting possible. As he spoke, Jade just got more confused and kept nodding. When it was evident he intended to stop speaking she sighed. Loudly.

"Commander Cullen, no offense but... I knew you were off the lyrium. I know it isn't easy. Why did you think I couldn't understand if you were a bit off?" When he started to stammer she held her hand up again. "It is none of my business Commander, but I was under the impression I was meant to know. Not as though I would mention it." With a shrug she sat back, waiting for any other revelations that may accompany his words.

Instead Cullen just glowered at her. "I appreciate your continued discretion." The continued part was stressed, and Jade nodded her understanding as he launched into admonishing himself. "Maker's breath, how can Cassandra not see that I am faltering?"

Jade raised her eyebrows. "Commander... what has been faltering?"

"I should be keeping up with daily needs, training..."

"No. All due respect... Commander, you are in charge of the Inquisition forces as a whole. Skyhold is the seat of power and your post, not your command. It isn't wise to try to command a military that encompasses all Thedas and handle the main soldiers at a single location as well. That's exactly why you have me."

Cullen paused. "That... is..." He took a deep breath before looking at her squarely. "You've been doing all that?"

"You put me in charge here. It is no anomaly Skyhold's captain signed off instead of you Commander."

Cullen considered this young woman and found his next words almost strained. "So you've been signing the Skyhold reports for how long?"

Jade shook her head. "You've been signing them. I've just been writing them."

"Oh." Cullen was shocked. Then his mind raced. Jadell had taken a huge chance, and showed initiative with no thought to pay-off. And apparently her analysis and writing was good enough to imitate his own. It was painfully familiar; he'd done the same as Meredith lost her mind. "Does Cassandra know?"

"She thinks you made the call."

"So they don't think I'm failing because you've been covering for me when I couldn't do it myself." Cullen sighed. "Maybe I should have let Cassandra put you in charge."

"I don't quite have the big picture, Commander. Best leave that to you." With that, Jadell stood and threw her best smile at Cullen. "There are people out there looking for me, Commander, if that is all?"

Huh. "Very well. But you've revealed your hand now, Captain. I will need you to step up a bit."

Jadell gulped. "I... yes sir."


	12. Chapter 12

Vincent was actually nervous as he went with Dorian to the research area of the new mage tower. They had passed several of the Tranquil on the way, and a few mages who had dedicated their life to understanding their gift rather than projecting it aloud. It was uncomfortable for him here. As he looked up however he could tell that his fellow mage was infinitely more disconcerted here.

"We don't have to..." Vincent started.

"You need an edge," Dorian interrupted. "Your temperament is perfect for this. This is necessary."

Vincent just nodded. He had discussed several possible specialties with his mentor over the past week since returning from Adamant. It was agreed he should find one but nothing seemed to match his abilities quite right. That was until Dorian had the strangest idea ever. It was that inkling that led them up the stairs and to the deepest corner of the mage's research labs.

Their arrival to the final destination was quiet. "Alexius?" Dorian's voice was hesitant, uncertain. The older man turned.

"Who is this? Your servant?"

Vincent chuckled, shaking his head. "His pupil actually."

Alexius huffed. "Leave it to YOU to decide to mentor an elf."

Dorian shook his head. "Always stuck on the small picture, Alexius. A shame really. But it turns out there are some things you are better suited to teach than I. Potentially impossible things?"

The former magister shifted. "What are you suggesting?"

"That not all your research has to be for nothing. Or go to the wayside." At that Dorian took the amulet he had fixed and set it on the table. "We know it works, but I have no desire to master the craft and you can't do it safely. I believe Vincent can."

It was exactly what they had discussed. Time magic. Dangerous, uncertain, but ultimately a tool. To be able to properly wield it would take no small amount of ability; to do so safely took an inherent fear of what it could do. Vin had always been a more tentative mage, always preferred the Circles and the order they represented. It would make him cautious, or so Dorian theorized. That was enough. And it would ensure a very potent magic didn't die out immediately.

It was a risk. A calculated risk. When Alexius gave his surprised, gaped-mouthed nod it was obvious that this was one risk all three were willing to take.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"You seem well, Commander." Cullen could practically hear the snicker behind Jadell's calm questioning. She wasn't even breaking a smile but the knowing laugh was hidden there. He knew her well enough to sense it even as she lost at chess. Actually lost. At least he was fairly certain she wasn't losing on purpose anymore. She concentrated more. Ellana and Dorian had been playing him enough Cullen chalked it up to better practice. "Check, by the way."

Cullen moved a piece. "I am well today. Checkmate."

She considered, flushed slightly. "I... damn, I had something for this."

"Obviously not."

"Apparently." She smiled though, finally. "I am glad things are better."

"Much."

"Does that have anything to do with Lady Trevelyan leaving the tower through the hole in the roof this morning?"

Cullen sputtered as Jade spent the last of her willpower to keep a straight face.

"Andraste's mercy, you're worse than the soldiers I put under your command!"

Jade shook her head in an attempt to keep looking innocent. She also shrugged. "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean Commander Cullen."

The two worked together to put the game away, cleaning up taking much less time than the set-up. As they finished Cullen gestures to his office where he sat down and allowed her to pull up a space at the corner of his suspiciously clear desktop.

"You know about the upcoming trek into the arbor wilds," he opened.

"I am aware of it, yes," Jadell confirmed. "I read the strategy report." She wrinkled her nose. "I FIXED that strategy report."

"That's the thing. Your ideas were brilliant. You suggested our strategy of separated forward teams could be expanded and I believe you are correct. I hoped you might be willing to set up a training regimen..." As he finished, Jade reached into her bag and pulled out a weighty stack of papers. "Or I can just sign these."

"Good idea."

Cullen stalled then. "Rylen will be commanding the main bulk with me. I would suggest you come but Skyhold needs someone behind in case of emergency."

"So I'm waiting again." She huffed, but shrugged. "I can't say I'm surprised even if I would rather get out in the field sometime."

"I may have an answer for that." With that, Cullen reached into his desk and handed Jadell what could almost be considered a book. "This is the contingency plan for Corypheus attacking. Right now it is... sweetly lacking."

"Ah." Jade opened the front and glanced through the pages quickly. "Is it as rudimentary as it seems at first glance?"

"That's why I didn't show you before now. It's in initial stages, but he could attack any time."

Jade looked up as understanding dawned. "You're entrusting me with making this into something workable?"

"And I intend to have you at the forefront when it happens to be able to adapt on the fly. You can handle it."

Jadell picked up the book, weighing the notes. "You realize this plan will probably be completely annihilated."

"I count on it."

"Very well." She frowned again. "You want my forward team again, don't you?"

Cullen sighed. "I know it can't be easy..."

"It's fine," Jadell cut off. "Just.. don't try to get them killed, alright?"

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Arbor Wilds Action Summary Ending:

A small command group is returning with utmost speed to arrive at Skyhold within a fortnight. The majority will be a week or two behind our pace. The success of this action will allow momentum for future endeavors to reach their full potential.

(Addendum- personal note. Vincent wanted to return with the forward group, but in the Inquisitor's absence his team is needed to take point on the mop-up operations. He sends his love and reminds you not to do anything stupid.)


	13. Chapter 13

Clearing out the last remnants of resistance in the Arbor Wilds took less time than anticipated, but more than Vincent would have liked. He found himself overly anxious to get back to Skyhold and Jade. He was not comfortable with all the wasted time hunting down Red Templars. On one hand he understood the need to rid the area of the corrupted warriors- on the other, he just wanted to be back with Jadell. He was actually worried. Corypheus had to be upset by this, and the magister moved much faster than a group of armed warriors. What if he made towards Skyhold and got there before the bulk of the defenses?

"Vin." The voice was calming as Kailynn sat down beside him and handed him a water skin. "We're doing everything we can."

"We're moving too slowly," he hissed back at his oldest friend- the woman who had tried many times to own his heart when they were young. Even if she'd always failed, she still knew him better than most. She had to understand how slow this was!

"If we arrive exhausted we'd be no good if here was an attack," Kailynn reminded him. "Not to mention every one of those... things we leave out here is another one that Corypheus can call on later."

Vincent frowned. "You realize you sound like her now?"

Kailynn laughed. "Andraste preserve me!" Calming down, the healer explained, "Since I'm meant to be in the back as support, Jade gave me a crash course in strategy. Some of it obviously took."

"I didn't realize you were friendly," Vin observed.

"Friendly is a bit of a stretch. Let's just say... I can understand some of what you see in her." Kailynn stretched. "You do realize I never hated her for having been a Templar, yes? It was always because you were hers."

Vin's eyes widened a bit. "All this time and you really are still clueless. Kai, I'm not hers. She isn't mine. We just happen to coincide effortlessly without having to claim each other."

Kailynn considered that explanation, startled. She had always thought.. wanted... "I understand why we never worked then," she whispered.

"About time." As Vincent commented, he also yawned.

"You need to sleep Vin," Kai demanded.

"You..."

"Made sure you did."

Vincent wanted to be upset that she had slipped something in the water but found himself far too tired to protest. As Kailynn guided him to his tent, Vin chucked as he realized Jade would have done the same thing.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Jade was having a blast, and was pleased to hear the cheers around proving the exercise was boosting morale at the same time. She looked up at Cullen; from the sweat and smile she could only imagine he was enjoying the work-out just as much. Not to mention the bets.

"100 on the commander," Jade heard quite suddenly. She knew Cullen caught it too, and grinned wider as he pressed forward on her team.

"Are you kidding, Quizzy? Blondie's got the Seeker on her team. I doubt this goes well."

"Yes, well, Cullen has both Blackwall AND Dorian," Trevelyan pointed out to Varric. "If he had gotten Leliana instead of Cole I'd say he would have won already."

"I heard that," Leliana noted from her place just behind Jade on the field. "Captain, shall we end this quickly?"

Jade nodded. "Execute tactic 67."

As soon as the words were out Lelianna leapt forward over Cassandra, a set of dual daggers flashing in the sunlight. From the other side, Fiona sent a spurt of magic that completely kept Dorian from anything. On the opposing team, Blackwall tried desperately to advance past Cassandra to no avail.

Leliana was just at Cullen's side when Jade felt the cool metal at the back of her neck. "I believe we just won," she heard whispered in her ear, "though I'm not quite sure."

Jadell hiccuped. Annoying. "Yes Cole, you won," Varric laughed from the sidelines. "Actually, Cullen won."

"It was a very near thing," the Commander admitted. "Well done."

Jade was happy to extricate herself from the strange boy's hold. "Thank you. I will have to be quicker next time."

There was the sound of money changing hands as the crowd dispersed. Cullen put a hand on the young captain's shoulder as they discussed the exercise. "You have the understanding but not the expertise," Cullen commented. "You can't debate yourself."

Jade nodded. She knew she would have waited had Leliana not goaded her into movement. "How long did I have your group at a disadvantage?" she asked, curious.

Cullen paused. "How did you know that?"

"Leliana broke through. She hadn't been able to before. That means the opening had been there..."

"Three minutes."

Jadell sighed. "Maker, that long?"

"You did better than Ser Rylen when I last did that exercise with him," Cullen offered. "If I didn't have Cole you would have won."

"Oh." That was something at least.

"If one of your assistants can take over training tomorrow, is like to go over those plans you handed me more carefully. The main troops will be back in three days and I want you to be able to give them the run-down."

Jade nodded. "As you wish."

"Put the four-man teams in place for the next week. I want everyone working as a team."

"Already done. Since I first suggested the strategy."

"Excellent. Between the two of us and Trevelyan, I'm sure we'll have a winning strategy by the time Corypheus arrives."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N) I have a confession. I suck at writing combat. I tried this chapter several different ways and settled for... well, this perspective jump. Even with that I'm not sure I like how even this version turned out. Sorry :(

\- End A/N -

By the time Vin arrived with the bulk of the Inquisition's forces they could hardly ignore the revelry. Corypheus was defeated, the Inquisitor triumphant. Not that he actually cared about that. While word had gotten to them as they trekked forward of the success, penned by spymaster Leliana's hand, others had received personal messages. Vincent was worried. Even if she was busy, Jade would have written with the others. Maybe her duties had been too numerous or taxing?

The dread only increased as he scanned the gathered crowd and didn't see her there. He was very glad for Kailynn's presence at his side- as his friend, she simply reached to squeeze his hand. "Why don't you put your pack away and meet me? I should see if they could use a healer after yesterday's battle."

Vincent nodded in thanks, glad Kailynn could still read him. He needed the support of he was going to start hunting in earnest. Commander Cullen had disappeared upstairs with the Inquisitor already, and he would have been the only other person who Vin could have found to ask about Jade's whereabouts. Instead Kai had just volunteered to snoop around in case of the worst scenarios. Vincent was extremely grateful for that much. He headed towards the room he shared with Jade, tossing his pack on the bed; it was still unmade and a bit of a mess. He shook his head as he quickly dashed back out to where Kailynn had promised to meet him.

When he got there, Vincent was surprised to see how few injured there actually were. After a major battle with so few troops available he had figured a large number would have been killed or injured, but it seemed that was not the case. The plan had obviously still been successful. Jade must be pleased...

"Vin!" Kailynn was calling out from the back, obviously deeply involved in something while looking for him. Vincent walked towards her location quickly, the motion turning to a run when he saw the dirty blonde mop of hair she was looking over.

Vincent knelt down on the other side. It was unmistakably Jade, and from the twisting of concentration on Kai's face the information wasn't good. He put one hand on her shoulder gently, noting the lack of reaction. She always moved into his touch. "Kailynn, talk to me."

There was a green pulse almost immediately, but the Orlesian shook her head. "Vin, I'm sorry. I can't... this is too much. If there had been a healer stationed at Skyhold who could have gotten to her immediately then maybe, but at this point..."

Vincent immediately pounded his free hand into the ground. "Don't say that, Kai. There has to be something you can do."

Kailynn tried another spell, feeling out the progress. "I can't, Vincent. There just isn't enough time."

As Kailynn spoke, Vincent reached into his pocket and felt his fingers wrap around a talisman. The thought struck him. He had used it before in fights, experimenting with the edge time manipulation could give him in battle. The others had described it as if everything had stopped around him, so maybe...

Vincent didn't think about it any longer. He grabbed Jade's hand and folded the item in, letting the magic flow through to the pendant.

Kailynn panicked for a second. Suddenly there was little presence, and she could feel Jade's body seeming to simply stop function. She looked up to Vincent, ready to explain, but saw him let Jade's hand go and meet her gaze. "Does unlimited time help?" he asked, hopeful.

Kailynn blinked, realization hitting. Stasis. Brilliant. "Yes, it does."

Two hours later, Kailynn sat back in exhausted acceptance. Vincent hadn't moved, adding his limited knowledge and mana for some of the process when he could. As Kailynn pulled away, Vincent looked up expectantly.

"Kai?"

"You can drop the stasis field now," Kailynn whispered with a tired stretch.

Vincent did as Kailynn suggested, slipping the talisman back in his pocket as he broke the magic around it. He caught something like a gasp as the manipulation dissipated, and when he slid his hand back into hers he could feel her attempt to squeeze back. Vincent let out a sigh of relief as he pulled his lover closer. "Thank the Maker." He paused and met Kailynn's tired eyes. "And thank you."

"It was... a worthy goal," she noted. "I'm going to get some sleep. I suggest you try to do the same."

Vincent shook his head and simply found a more comfortable position. It was a basic blanket on the ground, and it would certainly be painful in the morning, but there was no way he was leaving Jade's side. No matter what.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a week since Corypheus' defeat, and the world was set right again. Jade was just now back to work, and even now only with great caution. Neither Vincent or Kailynn was particularly keen on having to start from scratch. Apparently Vin had gotten an earful from Dorian before a tight hug and the reassurance that they had chosen his specialty properly. As long as nobody told Trevelyan.

Jade was currently in Cullen's office. As usual, she had wound up sitting on a corner of his desk- once again suspiciously void of paperwork.

"I meant to thank you a dozen times over," the Commander noted conversationally. "To be honest, I was completely unsure a relationship between a mage and a Templar could last."

"And now?"

Cullen blushed. "We deal with what happens after... after. But you should know that Trevelyan and I have decided to stay together."

"Good. Though I can hardly the credit for that."

"It was a start. And the lyrium... that was definitely thanks to you."

"Then..?"

"I haven't even thought about it in a month. I would like to test your theories, when you are able."

"Gladly."

"After that... I understand Vincent has learned what he can from Pavus, yes?" When Jade's head darted up Cullen just chuckled. "Dorian mentioned it when he announced an intention to return home."

"Ah."

"I was thinking that Skyhold has stretched you about as far as it can. I would like you elsewhere."

Jade looked at him, confused. "Ser?"

"The Inquisitor just uncovered an ole Templar base in the Emprisse. Suledin Keep. A lot of former Templars out there. Right now there's a diplomat in charge of the base, but he did ask for a strategic edge in his commander." Cullen pushed the details across the desk. "Of course Vincent would be dispatched as part of your team."

Jadell examined the notes and rolled her eyes. "Freezing cold and red lyrium. A perfect getaway."

"If you say no..."

"I'll do it," Jade corrected. "I love a challenge. And Skyhold?"

"Without the was I will be able to dedicate time to the training and other daily activities," he explained. "Of course if we should need to separate the two again I will know who to call. Won't I?"

Jade nodded calmly. "I suppose that is true."

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Jadell had settled comfortably not the chair at her desk to write the needed orders for the next week of training for the soldiers of Skyhold. She was just finishing up when she heard Vincent enter. He was at her side quickly, hands on her shoulders while she wrote.

"Can anyone actually read you scribbles love?"

Jade playfully swatted his hand away. "So. How'd your day go?"

"The cold elements are not my forte," he admitted. "Maybe if it was winter I could latch on to what was around me..." Jade laughed, interrupting the thought. "How is that funny?"

"I may have a solution. We are getting orders to change locations. To... the Emprisse."

Vincent sighed. "Well, at least it will serve a purpose." With that he bent down to kiss the top of her head. "As long as we are together it doesn't matter."

Jade smiled and set down her writing tool. "Together," she affirmed. Then she added, "There are dragons out there as well."

"Drag... no. Leave those monsters to someone else." He pulled her to the bed, demanding even as he joked.

Jadell wondered how he would react when he found out she wasn't joking about the dragons. But that was for a different day. Tonight, it was just them. Finally.

\- And end. Unless someone asks. Hope you've enjoyed! -


End file.
